Third and fourth generation mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture are able to support more sophisticated services than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user is able to enjoy high data rate applications such as mobile video streaming and mobile video conferencing that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection. The demand to deploy third and fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly. However, whilst fourth generation networks can support communications at high data rate and low latencies from devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, it is expected that future wireless communications networks will need to support communications to and from a much wider range of devices, including reduced complexity devices, machine type communication devices, devices which require little or no mobility, high resolution video displays and virtual reality headsets. For the example of low cost-communications devices it is desirable to employ techniques which can extend radio coverage using repeated transmission in which messages are transmitted more than once to increase a likelihood of receiving the message. However such techniques may have an effect of delaying communication, which may be important for high priority messages.